What changes?
by Barrel luv
Summary: This takes place after season 4 and a few months after Ambers death. Thirteen is thinking about resigning so House starts talking to Cameron. They get drunk and a mistake happens. Please R
1. New Case

**Chapter 1**- **The new case**

"The man was found under a collapsed building" said one of the parametics as they rushed the guy into the ER on a gurney.

"He has internal bleeding we need to get him into the OR and fast!" said Cameron

"Chase its Cameron theres a man on his way to the OR he has internal bleeding let me know how he does i need to go give House his new case" she said

"Cameron why dont you take the case your qualified to, you know"

" i cant... i got to go lots of screaming idiots to deal with here in the ER" and with that she hung up before he had time to respond.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

"House i got you a case"

" Great a reason to get away from Cuddy and the clinic and its baffeling idiotic patients that look up everything on the internet stubid web sites"

"House" she paused for a second giving him a glare "Hes in surgery right now fixing the internal bleeding"

"Ok i'll get right on that" with that he walked into the conference room and handed the file to Kutner and Taub. "Wheres Thirteen" he asked.

"um she called in sick today" responded Kutner

hmmm i wonder why House thought to him self

"When the patient comes out of surgery run a blood test and get a family history" with that he walked off into his office

"Your still here" he said

"Does that surprise you" Cameron said with a touch of sarcasim

"Yes it does because you have a whole ER to run"

"Its just the same things over again" she paused "cut off fingers, random shootings, trajic falls same old same old"

"Bored of your new job"

"No i just miss the puzzles and playing private investigator"

"You want to help my team out today since 13 obviously isnt here today" he said curiously

" i wonder why shes not here she didnt seem that bad when i last saw her o well i better get going"

She just left like that he thought to him self. Shes getting good at that i shouldnt have rubbed off on her soo much. "House' with that he turned around to find 13 standing right in front of his desk "Yes what do you need"

"I took my Huntingtons test and the results came back positive"she sighed sadly

"oh" he said not knowing what to say"

"Im going to be resigning because im sure you dont want a doctor on your team who is gradually loosing control of her body" and then she left House there shocked at what she had just said

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

"Jimmy"

"Great, with a patient House"

"Is she dying right now"

"No but she will be"

"she can wait"

'What do you need House" Wilson asked as his patient walked out of the room. "My patient cant breath and was bleeding out of his mouth and rectom after we got an MRI"

"Respitory Distress" Wilson asked guessingly "but that wouldnt cover the bleeding" would it he said to House

"13 said she has Huntingtons and said shes resigning because she thinks i dont want her on my team"

"do you" Wilson asked House

"i dont know "

"Well you better figure out fast before she leaves" gathering his things Wilson said " I got to go "

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

Back down at the ER

"Why are you here House" asked a curious Cameron

"13 resigning and my patient is dying and i dont know whats wrong with him, came her for a consult"

"uhh why, and whats his symptoms" a moment passed bye and he still didnt say anything "can we make this fast House i have things to do like run the ER."

"Hes been silently screaming for the last two hours and he has symptoms like hes an alcoholic but his wife says he never drank"

"Did you talk to the patient?"

"no thats kinda hard when hes not awake" a moment passed again and he spoke "thanks again for the help im gonna go get him talking"

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

"so have we reached a differential yet?" House asked his ducklings

"No but now his liver is failing" said Foreman

"it could be Crush Syndrome" 13 offered

"Yes but he also has Acute Respitory Distress"

"But if he had both.." Kutners voice trailed off "He would die and theres nothing we can do for him" House finished for him

"well arnt you going to test my diagnosis, scram" with that Kutner, Taub, and Thirteen got up and left. Foreman walked over and said to House" You dont have to be such an ass to make your point" and then he walked out the door like the others.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

It had been a long night and Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, House, Kutner and Thirteen went to the bar for a drink to get their dead patient off their minds.After wards 13 and Kutner left back to the Hospital to finish their patient files for House.Wilson left to go home, and Chase was called back to the hospital to the OR. Foreman left to go meet his girlfriend and left House and Cameron. Cameron was fully plastered and House was almost there and still somehow they managed to end up back at his house. And obviously you all know what happened there, House wasnt going to let a young beautifull doctor that has feelings for him not sleep with him.

The next morning Cameron woke up at 6:30 and realized where she was and what she was wewaring. She imediatly got up and searched franticly for her clothes. House opened his eyes but didnt say anything as he looked at Cameron running around his apartment naked. Once she waas dressed she noticed House was awake and she told him she had to go and get to work. On her way there she was wondering where Chase was and if he was looking for her and then it donged on her that he was on call and didnt go home so she was safe.

When she got to work she was really nervous as to what House would say to her if she ran into him let alone Chase. He wouldnt dare say something to Chase she thought, it was just a silly drunken mistake but it did show her how much she still liked House.

Surprised to her House didnt say anything and she let out a breath that she didnt know she was holding all along.

House walked in his office and found 13 standing there with a resignation letter in her hand. As he made his way to her he started thinking about what she said and then he said "Thirteen your still young so the signs of Huntingtons wont develope till your older i would like you to stay on my team" she stared at him for a moment then met his gaze and then she walked over to the trash can and threw her letter in it "Fine i'll stay but dont get mad when i cant do test anymore" and then she left House there shell shocked.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

so how is it? i should be writing another chapter soon i dont know when it will be up though hopefully sometime this week

please R&R


	2. 3 Weeks Later

**Chapter 2- 3 Weeks Later**

It had been a week since Allison had noticed that she missed her monthly fun for this month, at first she thought that it may be stress but then she thought about her drunken mistake and also about her and Chases relationship. She imediatly panict and took off for work that day to run a pregnancy test.

When she got there she noticed all the patients waiting in the ER and told herself that the pregnancytest wass going to have to wait. She took the first patient and broght him to a bed and started reattaching his finger that he cut off by accident while playing with a pocet knife. He was only 12 and he had already cut his finger off where was his mother when this happened was Camerons first thought. After she was done with the kid he left and she started filling out his chart when she heard the fimilular rythem of the thump-step beat of House walking towards her.

When he finally reached her he asked "Got any new cases for me?"

"no" was her reply and she made her way to the next patient- Mr. Dan Bradford

"Hello Mr. Bradford what seeems to be the problem?"

"well you see i kinda got a piece of glass stuck in my foot and it wont come out and it hurts like hell"

"Well i'll see what i can do, show me it"

Mr. Bradford took off his shoe to reveal a swollen foot. When she saw the glass there she decided to have him have surgery to remove it, it was so deep in the skin he would be in too much pain if he was awake when they did it.

"Mr. Bradford im going to have you get surgery tomorrow at 3 to get it removed relax till then and dont eat okay because we will go ahead and do a coleonoscophy because you'll need it done later this month"

"Alright thank you" and then painfully put his shoe back on fis swollen foot

"Excuse me House but i need to go use the restroom" she pushed past him and then went toward the ladies room. House took the hint and walked away towards the elevator to go to his office.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

Once making it to his office House noticed that his ducklings were all gone and there was a message on his board that read

_House we went to the clinic _

_Cuddy asked us to help out in covering your clinic hours_

_kutner_

House stalked his way over to the whiteboard and erased it imediatly after reading it. He mumbled out under his breath "How dare he touch my markers let alone use them"

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

Back down at the ER Cameron cleaned the place out of patients and then headed towards the lab knowing that none of Houses ducklings were there and that House would never go there.

When she got there she started tying a ribbon around her arm when she heard that fimiliar thump-step walk of House coming. He barged through the doors seeing Cameron draw blood from her self and put it in a vile to test for something.

"What are you testing your self for?" he asked curiosly adding a snark remark "HIV, Huntingtons like 13"

"No its none of that and its none of your business leave House"

He stood there for a second and then responded "No" moment of silence fell "Not untill you tell me what your testing your self for"

For a second he didnt know if this would work and then he saw tears beggin in her eyes "I'm testing to see if im pregnant House okay you happy you know now" she said angry and upset at the same time

"How long have you suspected"

"A week or so i missed my last period so i became concerned and then the morning i woke up early and puked my guts out"

"you know you could pee on a stick its alot faster than waiting for the blood tet to come back"

"Yea i know but i want to be 100 positive that i am or not, not 99 sure"

Then the machine beeped and she watched as the sheet printed out. She took a look at it and started crying histarically. House took this as she was pregnant and noticed himself walking over to her to confort her.After a while she stopped crying and looked up at him and then she left.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

Cameron made her way back to the ER and then started asking her self questions when all of a sudden she froze. she thought about that night she had with House and how she had been drunk and then she thought about the fact that this child could be Houses. Then she remembered that her and Chase hadnt had sex in over a month because they wee really busy with their jobs.

She finished with another patient and started working on their chart when her stumache started turning and she darted for the bathroom. She then puked up her little bit of breakfast and then made her way to the sink to check her self out in front of the mirror

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

That night she made dinner and her and Chase sat at the table talking about the day and what they did when Chases phone rang. Chase grabbed the phone and answered it and moments later was gathering his work stuff and then turned to Cameron and said "I'll see you tomorrow i gotta go back to work on call all night" After he left Cameron thought to her self about being pregnant and what she was going to do, she would be showing in two months and hadnt told anyone yet but House.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

It was 3o'clock in the morning and there was a rapid knock at houses door, as he got up and limped to the door he said "Someone better be dying" upon opening the door to see Cameron standing there he moved over and let her in. At first he was a little hesitant but then he started " Do you want a drink?" he asked her but she didnt answer

"Greg " she started "i...i..i. think your the father to my child" he stopped dead in his tracks

"you what?!"

"Well you see me and Chase havent had sex for way over a month now and your the last person i had sex with and now..now im pregnant"

"Have you told wombat?"

"No! im scared i dont want him to get mad with me and i dont want to break his heart by telling him i cheated on him and got knocked up!" she said in a stern voice.

"Please House please dont be mad at me i didnt plan for this to happen i didnt mean to ruin your life" she started " I know that you dont want children and i know that you dont want me but im scared of loosing Chase and having no one to help me through this"there was a moment of silence "just one stupid drunken mistake caused this " she said more to her self but House heard.

'Cameron" he said

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

So how s it so far good ehh? Please RR


End file.
